Hamlet, Be More Chill!
by Unicwolf
Summary: One shots to Be More Chill. at least I think so... And yes I'm the Crackshipper. But you can give me request to anything if you want to!
1. Infos

Greetings and salutations my reader,

As you might already know, these are my end of a deal with the devil- I mean my sister. (I get drawing out of this)

My sister and I are also working on bigger FanFictions so most of the characters who are featured in this book are based on these story.

I have to say a few thinks first, in order for you to understand everything.

\- It's around three years in the future

\- Michael and Jeremy live as roommates

\- Squip is an android in most of these, so he has a 'human' body and also emotions

\- Yes he has a gender

\- we tried to base him on Keanu Reeves so yeah... He'll look like him

\- He's back and...lives with Jeremy and Michael

\- Michael calls the Squip Neo and he actually got used to it

If there's anything you don't understand just ask me.

I won't bite you too hard.

Also if there is anything you want me to write let me know. I often run out of ideas so request are highly appreciated. (Don't even have to be the featured pairing. I'll write nearly everything)

I hope you have fun here!

Your lovely author


	2. Disconnected

"Oh no, you won't win again!" Micheal yelled, as he drew himself over the Squip, ending up laying on his lap.

"Micheal, you can't distract me. My random excess memory is infinite, therefore I can process tasks parallel and without any loss."

"Oh yeah?"

He pushed himself up just enough to pull the supercomputer into a kiss.

The sound of engines on the TV died as Michael felt a hand in his hair to cradle him closer.

They were only disturbed by the typical sound of the console opening its menu.

Michael turned his head away from the Squip (this computer would totally blush right now if he could) to look at the screen confused.

 _"Player 2 disconnected"_

He broke out in laughter.

"Naw, did I just overwhelmed you?"


	3. Rainy Days

Dates are always weird.

You' re trying so desperately to make everything as perfect as possible because somehow you think your date expects you to.

You start to plan the entire evening and ask your host (who also never actually had a date and is just as clueless as you) for advice.

And when you eventually find yourself sitting on the kitchen table, scanning the whole Internet you should be aware of the fact that this is going to be a total disaster, due to your inhuman awkwardness.

When he looked back at it Squip thought that he had fucked up pretty hard this evening.

The Internet recommended having dinner, which actually sounded nice and sweet for a human.

But not for an android, that couldn't digest.

And so they ended up in a little diner, Michael eating and Squip just starring at him and other people. Everyone eyed him as if he was a kidnapper or at least he felt so.

That was mistake one: picking the wrong activity

But it wasn't like Michael cared at all. He just gobbled down his chilli fries, letting Squip give his monologue about how potato were actually highly influential on human history he stated by now.

That was when he noticed something.

Mistake two: Stupid Computer, you talk to much

At this point he stopped talking, trying to make Michael talk but ended up creating an awkward silence between them. God, why were humans so complicated?!

But somehow they both managed to survive this bizarre scene hurrying outside the diner to finally be free from curious stares.

For one moment they just stood there. Squip looked down at Michael who returned his glance. Then suddenly he bursted out in laughter earning him a confused look from the supercomputer.

"Well that was-"

"-horrible?"

"Actually I meant wierd"

"Same differences"

Squip sighed in relief.

"Ok, lets just... go for a walk or something" Michael suggest breaking the again upcoming silence.

Squip swallowed the dog jokes forming in his artificial thoughts. Mocking your date was highly prohibited according to Jeremy.

"Yeah, lets just move" Even though he failed to comprehend why humans liked this so much, he started to walk in the direction of a park that Google Maps recommended to him.

Mistake three: not taking Michaels hand as they walked quiet on each others side.

He didn't expected anyone in the park at this hour (He checked the time: 21:34 Hours).

And so the old man that yelled all of a sudden, interrupting some monologue he were about to start again, took him by surprise. Maybe he shouted something homophobic, but Squip didn't care at all.

He rolled his eyes and wanted to say something but suddenly... he couldn't.

His walking speed slowed down until he stood completely still. His whole body froze.

Michael turned around to look at him, confused.

"Everything alright? You look like you just realized the world is a sphere." his concerned voice was dull. The Squip tried to fight the numbness that inched down his body.

"I-I.. It-s" He managed to stammer. "R-ain-ngh-ing"

Mistake four: He forgot about the weather. How could he not check the weather?!

Michael looked even more confused now but the drop that hit his nose brought a sudden realization.

"Fuck, right! Electronic and water. Not compatible."

The rain seemed to got heavier every second while Michael looked around searching for a solution.

The old man could help them...

Squip tried to point at him, but his arm wouldn't move. And everything that came out of his mouth sounded more like broken speaker than actual words now that he was soaked with rain.

But Michael seemed to get the same idea. He was a smart boy after all.

With the help of the man Michael brought Squip back home and heaved him on his bed.

Michael quickly thanked his helper and came back soon with a towel.

"Man, you're really got wet for me" He joked grinning, tossing the towel. It just hit Squip's still frozen face.

Michael sighed in relief (at least that was what Squip thought) grabbing the towel again.

Yeah, who wouldn't be annoyed when their partner was literally brainfrozen.

But Michael just sat himself beside him throwing the towel over the Squip's head and rubbing his hair dry.

Squip just gave a thankful look back.

"S-sorry... That was kind of a ca-catastrophe" his voice was still glitchy but slowly came back.

"Yeah, literal nature catastrophe"

"A-ctually-"

A sharp glance shut him up and he wanted to throw his hands up in defence, but his stiff body wouldn't move like he wanted. So he lost his balance and just... Flopped on the mattress, huffing.

Wonderful...

He heard Michael laugh beside him before he was picked up and leaned against the others shoulder.

Well at least something comfortable today.

"Calm down, it wasn't that much of a disaster." Michael tried to comfort him.

"The rain pretty much made it one"

"Well, at least it was a sweet disaster"


	4. Damage

Michael had the feeling that the man on his shoulder was long asleep. Or off in his case.

Absently he began to play with his still damp hair.

"Can you like...move already? My arm gets numb..." he whispered hoping he would be heard.

"Nope, still paralyzed." The Squip muttered against him neck. His lips felt much dryer then his hair.

"But we're back since an hour. You should be bonedry."

"Ups, maybe the damage is permanent..." There was ironie in his voice and as Michael felt an arm around his waist he grinned.

"You definitely have some damage, Floppy Disk"


	5. Heartbeat

"You' re cold..." Michael complaint to the man that laid on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I can increase the temperature of my body if it makes you more comfortable."

"Yeah, that would be nice..."

The gelid hand on his side and the face that was snuggled on his chest slowly warmed up as a mechanic purr sounded through the room.

"Still weird... but thanks"

Squip didn't reply. He just nuzzled his head closer, getting lost in the soft thump on his ear.

Michael smiled softly as he started to gently stroke the back of his neck where black ink marked him with the number of his model. He run his fingers over the tattooed skin.

He could feel the Squip shiver slightly under the soft touch but he didn't protest against it.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?"

"Shh, be quiet" Squip muttered in his hoodie, not annoyed or demanding but more... distracted. This time the android didn't seem to be the one talking to much.

"Why do you like it so much anyway? I didn't know robots like cuddling."

Squip was silent for a moment, as if he were searching for the right answer.

"Humans are not the only organism releasing endorphins when assured that someone is functioning correctly next to them." An unusually professional tone laid in his voice. Michael learnt soon enough that this was his way to mask any sort of embarrassment.

He smirked.

"So... you're just feeling happy listening to peoples heartbeat?"

"No, exclusively to your heartbeat."


End file.
